Dancing on sand
by himamori amu
Summary: Spain had just finished picking some tomatoes in his fields and had brought his pickings inside. He then decided to go look for his sweet little Italian. Spamano


Spain had just finished picking some tomatoes in his fields and had brought his pickings inside. He then decided to go and look for his sweet little Italian.

"Hmm I wonder where Lovi is?" The Spaniard looked on the bottom floor, no Lovi, he looked upstairs, still no Lovi. Spain guessed he had gone out so he went the beach as he hadn't been there in a while. The beach looked quite empty today apart a few people. As Spain walked closer, he noticed a girl dancing and admired her from a distance. As Spain got closer he noticed that the girl was not a girl, but in fact a boy and from a closer view he noticed that the person dancing was Romano. Not noticing the watching Spaniard, Romano continued to dance and sway his hips to the tune he was humming. Spain listened carefully and recognised the song, it was his favourite! A song that he used to sing when Romano was little. Back then however Romano would never agree to dance with him, so he took his chance and came up behind Romano and danced with him without being noticed. Soon forgetting he was in stealth mode Spain began singing the song gently making Romano shriek and fall onto the sand once he noticed the new presence.

"Are you ok Lovi?"

"What the hell, no I'm not where did you come from!" Romano jumped back up from the sand.

"I came from home"

"Right and why are you here?"

"Because I haven't been to the beach for a while, so I decided to come here"

"Ok one last question, why the hell were you dancing behind me?"

"Because you looked lonely dancing by yourself!" The big smile on Spain's face pissed Romano off even more. I mean, even if he was slightly lonely dancing on his own and wouldn't mind dance partner, Spain didn't have to point it out.

"And who said I wanted to dance with you idiot?"

"No one! Besides why are you dancing alone?"

"Because I wanted to" was the quick reply Romano gave.

"Any other reason?"

"I wanted to practice this dance," Romano paused then added as a mumble "also I found out it was your favourite dance so I thought I would learn it." As soon as he said it he wanted to take it back and went bright pink but luckily for him Spain didn't hear properly. Spain put his arms around Romano's waist and pulled him close amused by the sudden pink face.

"Aww Lovi your cute"

"Let me go"

"No I won't let go and what did you mumble? I didn't quite hear you."

"Jackass get off! I didn't mumble anything." Romano blushed harder and struggled in Spain's grip.

"Lovi, tell me por favor."

"I refuse!"

"Aww please Lovi." Romano pouted giving Spain a small flash of little Romano and he laughed slightly. "Aww what a cute face."

"Don't call me cute jackass!" Romano hid his face in Spain's chest saving him from having his pink face seen but unfortunately this only made it pinker.

"Aww but you are cute Lovi" Spain chose the wrong moment to run his finger along the Italians weird hair flick. Romano panicked by the sudden touch and head butted Spain's chest then took the chance and ran away. "Oof Lovi wait!"

"No why would I wait idiot?"

Spain started to run after Romano down the sandy beach. He didn't have to run far as Romano tripped on a rock and landed face first in the sand.

"Lovi are you ok?" Romano sat up and shook his head to get most of the sand out his hair.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm strong not some cute little girl like you want me to be."

"Lovi I never said I wanted you to be a cute little girl.I just want you to be you no one else." This sent Romano's face which had generally gone back to a normal colour straight back to a shade of bright pink.

"Help me up idiot."

"Sure Lovi." He held out a hand for Romano which Romano gladly took. Once up Romano spent a few moments properly dusting him off with sand.

"Need any help?" Spain offered the younger man.

"No... I'm sorry I head butted you before by the way."

"It's ok Lovi I've gotten used to it. So could I get another dance?"

"Fine, I mean it's not like I actually want to dance with you or anything. It's just I don't have anyone else to dance with and you're the nearest person here." Spain giggled once Romano had finished with his excuse as he stood quietly out of excuse ideas.

"Shall we?"

"Ok" Spain pulled Romano close to him and Romano instinctively looked down at the floor to hide his blush.

"What's the matter Lovi?"

"Ah nothing at all" Romano quickly looked up to show Spain nothing was wrong. His eyes met with Spain's worried, beautiful eyes and he swore his heart jumped a beat.

"So adorable Lovi."

"Shut up Toni."

"He, he you haven't called me Toni in a while."

"You don't like it?"

"I never said I didn't like."

"Good I like Toni."

"I like it too" Spain started walking in circles with Romano still in his arms so Romano started to hum the tune gently as he leaned on Spain and started to move with him. Spain began to hum the song also and smiled to himself.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I'm happy."

"A little dancing makes you smile so much?"

"No I'm smiling because of you" Romano went bright red like a tomato. "So cute Lovi" The Italian pouts but stayed silent. "You enjoying this Lovi?" He meekly nodded. "Good" Spain rested his chin on Romano's head.

"Toni you're good at dancing."

"You're good as well."

"Well duh I practised it especially for you!"

"Is that what you mumbled before?"

"Well yeah..." Spain smile got even wider "I love you Toni"

"I love you too Lovi" Romano reached up and kissed Spain.

"We should do this more often the beach is fun."

"It is Lovi" Spain returned the kiss. After a while of dancing Romano got so comfy in Spain's arms that he almost fell asleep which caused him to stumble onto the Spaniards feet by accident. Romano jumped back slightly, not much due to Spain's arms being around him, and Spain snapped out of the dream like phase he was in.

"Come on Lovi let's go home your tried."

"Ok" was Romano's short reply as he and Spain began their short walk back to the house.


End file.
